Una luz entre la oscuridad
by eli music love
Summary: -Perra, ¿dónde estuviste ayer? -¿Por qué no me cojes el teléfono? -¿Quién era ese con el que estabas abrazándote?... Esas eran las preguntas que se habían hecho frecuentes y normales en mi vida, hasta que unos ojos verdes cubiertos por unas gafas de pasta negra hicieron que todo lo que había creído que era el amor cambiara totalmente. Espero que os guste :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Una luz entre la oscuridad.**_

BELLA:

_-Perra, ¿dónde estuviste ayer? _

_-¿Por qué no me cojes el teléfono?_

_-¿Quién era ese con el que estabas abrazándote?_

_-¡Responde, zorra!_

Jadeando desperté sentándome de golpe. Otra vez esa pesadilla. La misma que tenía desde hacia dos meses. Dos meses desde que conocí a James, mi novio.

Él era todo para mí. Por él soportaba cualquier cosa. Todo valía la pena por estar con él.

Miré el reloj, y era la hora de levantarme así que fui al baño, me di una ducha y cuando salí miré la ropa que me pondría.

Hoy haciámos un mes juntos, así que decidí ponerme algo diferente a lo que usaba normalmente. Quería sorprenderle.

Saqué una camiseta caída de un hombro roja. Un vaquero ajustado, y unas manoletinas rojas. Me delineé los ojos en negro, me puse máscara de pestañas y brillo transparente.

Normalmente no llevaba camisetas que mostrasen mis hombros, los pantalones solían ser un poco anchos, y mucho menos maquillaje, pero hoy era un día especial.

Al acabar salí de casa sin desayunar. Tenía que controlarme. Anoche había cenado fuerte, y si desayunaba se notaría demasiado en mi cuerpo y a él no le gustaría, así que sin perder más tiempo conduje hacia el instituto.

Después de aparcar el coche salí en busca de James. No tuve que buscar mucho, porque lo encontré detrás del instituto con sus amigos fumando y riéndo. Muchas veces le había intentado decir que lo dejara, pero él siempre me respondía enfadado que no me metiera en su vida. Así que dejé de intentarlo. Él no obedecía a nadie, y mucho menos a mí.

-Ey, James, mira quien viene por ahí- rió Laurent cuando me vio. Laurent era, por así decirlo, su mejor amigo. Él le proporcionaba todos sus vicios de manera discreta, y James le daba todo el dinero que él quisiera. Esa era una amistad basada en la conveniencia. Laurent le daba sus vicios a James y él le daba una gran cantidad de dinero. Los dos ganaban-. Tu putita viene provocativa hoy...- todos se unieron a sus risas, menos James, que se giró y me miró furioso.

-¡¿Qué coño haces así vestida?!- me gritó.

-Bu... bueno, como hoy es nuestro aniversario pensé...

-¿Qué tú has pensado? ¡Tú no haces una mierda!- gritó.

-Pe... pero...- temblé.

-Ahora mismo te vas a tu puta casa y te quitas esa mierda de la cara y te tapas ese asquero cuerpo que tienes- me empujó por los hombros.

-Pero... James...- sollocé.

-Ni James, ni pollas, que te largues de aquí. Me estás amargando el porro- volvió a empujarme y el coro de carcajadas volvieron.

Con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, me alejé de allí cabizbaja. Siempre que intentaba sorprenderle pasaba algo así. Nunca conseguía ponerle contento.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que fui a su casa sin avisar.

**Flash Back On:**

_Hoy era un día especial. Era el cumpleaños de James, y hacía 18._

_Se había pasado todo el día con sus amigos haciendo pellas, fumando y bebiendo, así que no había tenido oportunidad de estar con él. Por eso cuando llegué a casa decidí prepararle una cena y llevarsela. Sabía que sus padres no estaban en la ciudad, así que estaríamos solos._

_El menú fue pescado al horno con patatas._

_En cuanto la comida estuvo lista, me preparé y fui hacia su casa._

_Al aparcar noté que detro había movimiento. Quizá sus padres habían vuelto antes de su viaje de negocios... _

_Ese pensamiento no me detuvo. Si ellos estaban no había ningún problema. Había comida suficiente para todos._

_Bajé del coche cogí la bolsa con la comida y caminé hacia la puerta. Toqué el timbre y preparé mi sonrisa._

_-James, alguien llama...- la voz de Laurent sonó trás la puerta algo rara._

_-¿Has invitado a alguien?- preguntó James, que también se oía raro._

_-No, tío...- arrastró las palabras._

_-Ocupate tú, estoy ocupado- dijo con una risita._

_Entonces la puerta se abrió y un Laurent bastante demacrado apareció._

_-¡¿Qué coño haces aquí?!- medio gritó. Se notaba que estaba borracho, y probablemente drogado. Al parecer toda la juerga que se habían montado durante las horas escolares no había sido suficiente._

_-Es su cumpleaños- rodó los ojos-, y como no hemos podido celebrarlo juntos le hice una cena..._

_-¿Una cena?- se burló-. ¿Me ves con cara de querer comer, Isabella?_

_-No..., pero...- quise decirle que la cena no era para él, pero no me dejó hablar._

_-Además, ¿quién te dio permiso para venir?- me interrumpió._

_-Solo quería darle una sorpresa._

_-Pues lárgate a tu casa y déjanos disfrutar de la fiesta- y me cerró la puerta._

_Cogí aire para retener las lágrimas. Ni siquiera había salido él a atenderme. Cuando iba a irme la puerta se volvió a abrir. Esperanzada de que él hubiera cambiado de opinión, y quisiera verme, levanté la cabeza._

_-¿Sabes qué? Trae esa comida. Cuando se nos acabe el subidón estaremos muertos de hambre- y sin decir más me quitó la bolsa de la mano y volvió a cerrar la puerta._

**Flash Back Off.**

Dos días después, lo que duró su fiesta de cumpleaños, James había ido a mi casa a pedirme perdón por el comportamiento de Laurent y no haber salido a recibirme. Su excusa fue que estaba demasiado ido como para que yo le viera en esas condiciones. Sus palabras habían sido: _No quiero que me chica me vea en ese estado._

Él se preocupaba por mí, así que no le di importacia y todo siguió como siempre.

Iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que choqué contra alguien y esperé la caída que nunca llegó, gracias a que unas cálidas manos me agarraron de la cintura.

-Perdona- dijo una aterciopelada voz.

-Lo siento- sollocé.

-Ey, ¿estás bien?- preguntó levantandome la barbilla suavemente. En ningún momento le miré a la cara. Ya me sentía lo suficiente avergonzada-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡Eh! ¡Qué haces tocando a mi novia!- los gritos de James resonaron en el aparcamiento y de un empujón quitó al chico que aún me estaba sujentado, cosa que provocó que yo cayera al suelo-. ¿Quién es éste? ¿Tan poca vergüenza tienes que vienes como una puta y encima te pones a zorrear con el primer pringao que se te cruza?- gritó encima de mí.

-Oye, mira, te estás pasando. Ella no a hecho nada- dijo la aterciopelada voz intentando alejar a James de mí.

-James, ¿qué pasa?- Laurent apareció detrás de él.

-Éste- señaló al chico que me estaba ayudando a levantarme-, que estaba tocando a Bella.

-¡Solo me estaba ayudando!- dije.

-¡Tú te callas y te largas a casa a cambiarte de ropa!- me gritó.

-James, tío, tenemos que irnos, acabo de ver a director doblar la esquina. A oído los gritos y creo que viene hacia aquí- le dijo Riley separandole de nosotros. Él era uno de los amigos de James, aunque más que amigo parecía el perrito faldero de él y Laurent. A donde ellos fueran, Riley iba detrás. Sus palabras iban a misa.

-Esto no se queda así, Isabella- me señaló con el dedo mientras se iban.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Cuando los abrí un pañuelo blanco con las iniciales E.A. apareció delante de mí.

-Ten- dijo la suave voz.

-Gra... gracias- dije y con una mano temblorosa agarré el pañuelo y limpié mis lágrimas que aún caían por mis mejillas. En el momento que mi mano rozó la suya una corriente eléctrica me recorrió. El pobre pañuelo blanco quedó totalmente negro por mi delineador corrido. Levanté la cabeza y lo primero que vi fueron los ojos más impresionantes que había visto en mi vida. Unas esmeraldas verdes me miraban con preocupación detrás de unas gafas con pasta negra.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quién era ese?- preguntó. Parpadeé varias veces para despejar la mente. Sus ojos eran increíbles, pero el resto de su cara era perfecta. Nunca había visto a alguien tan guapo. Parecía un ángel. Cejas tupidas, y unas largas pestañas rodeaban sus ojos. Pómulos levemente redondeados, mandíbula definida, labios finos... Y su pelo era castaño cobrizo apuntando en varias direcciones. Era como si no se hubiera peinado al levantarse o lo hubiera puesto así a propósito.

-Sí, estoy bien- susurré apartando la mirada de sus ojos. No sabía porqué, pero mi corazón se iba acelerando poco a poco. Y sabía que lo que había pasado no tenía nada que ver.

-Soy Edward.

-Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella.

-Bella...- sonrió y mi pulso se disparó-. ¿Quién era el idiota que te estaba gritando?

-James, mi novio.

-¿Tu... novio?- frunció el ceño-. ¿Y dejas que te trate así?

-Emm, yo...- justo cuando iba a contestar el timbre sonó-. Tengo que irme. Gracias y... adiós- dije y corrí a mi clase de literatura.

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquila y no vi a James hasta la hora de la comida, donde me obligó, como cada día, a sentarme a comer con sus amigos: Riley, Laurent y Victoria. Victoria había sido la folla amiga de James antes de que yo saliera con él. Estuvieron unas semanas liándose por los baños hasta que yo empecé a salir con él. Sospechaba que ella sentía algo más, ya que siempre que los veía juntos ella estaba colgada de él. Y os preguntaréis ¿por qué permitía eso? Es decir, James era mi novio, se supone que no debería dejar que otras chicas se cuelguen de su cuello, pero la verdad es que en una ocasión ya lo había intentado y su respuesta fue que ella era su amiga intima. Lo dijo tan serio, y con ese aire enfadado que no me atreví a discutirlo. La verdad es que tampoco me molestaba. James estaba conmigo, si hubiera querido seguir con ella no hubiera empezado una relación conmigo. Además, yo confiaba en él y no era celosa, así que cuando los veía juntos simplemente pasaba.

Yo no me llevaba bien con ninguno de sus amigos, pero por estar con James hacia cualquier cosa. Ellos no eran buenas influencias y James se dejaba llevar por todo lo prohibido con facilidad.

Él era un año mayor que yo, así que no teníamos ninguna clase juntos y hasta la hora de comer no nos veíamos.

Se había mudado tres meses atrás desde Seattle, y en el momento en el que le vi quedé totalmente loquita por él, al igual que toda la población femenina del instituto. Rápidamente se hizo popular, por su físico y su dinero. Era alto, rubio, ojos azules, musculoso y además tenía ese lado de chico malo que a todas nos encantaba.

Siempre le miraba entre las sombras, a donde pertenecíamos los marginados, así que nunca había hablado con él, hasta que un día tropecé y caí encima suya. Lo primero que hizo fue gritarme si estaba ciega, pero en cuanto me vio cambió completamente su actitud y me sonrió preguntándome si me había hecho daño. Desde ese día empezamos a hablar más seguido, hasta que unas semanas después me pidió ser su novia, y yo encantada acepté.

Al principio todo había sido color de rosa. Me llamaba a diario, quedábamos para salir..., aunque nunca me cogía de la mano o me abrazaba, pero eso no me importaba. No todo el mundo demostraba cariño de la misma forma. El único gesto de pareja que hacía era besarme con fuerza cuando estabamos con más gente. Era algo raro, pero nunca me quejé.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar unos días antes de su cumpleaños. Empezó a decirme que ropa usar y cual no. Cuando y que comer y que no. Siempre tenía que decirle a donde iba y con quién estaba. Eran cosas algo raras, pero él se preocupaba por mí, así que yo hacia caso en todo lo que él me decía. Era mi primer novio, y él era el experto. Así que él sabía lo que hacía.

A veces me molestaba cuando me gritaba, o me insultaba. Me sentía como un perro siendo regañado constantemente, pero él decía que era por mi bien, así que yo aceptaba todo por estar a su lado. Gracias a él habia salido del lado de los marginados. Eso me demostraba que no le importaba cuan por encima estaba de mí.

Los únicos amigos que tenían eran Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper.

Ellos eran los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su esposa; y eran parejas entre ellos. Alice y Jasper; y Emmett y Rosalie.

Ellos no eran unos marginados, al contrario, eran los populares del instituto. Todos querían ser amigos de los increíbles Cullen, y ellos, al diferencia de otros, no les importaba ser populares o no. Ellos sonreían, saludaba, y charlaban con cualquiera. Por eso todos les querían tanto. Para los Cullen no existían clase social. Todos éramos igual.

El problema era que James no se llevaba bien con ellos. Y mis amigos tampoco le soportaban. Decían que era mala persona, pero yo no les hacía caso. Le quería demasiado como para alejarme de él solo por las suposiciones de mis amigos.

...

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el aniversario, fecha que no habíamos celebrado. A James no le gustaban esas cosas, así que no lo había vuelto a mencionar.

Era sábado por la tarde y estaba sola en casa. Papá estaba en Seattle y no vendría hasta mañana por la noche.

Me giré en la cama y vi encima de la mesilla de noche el pañuelo de Edward. Ahora estaba igual de blanco que cuando me lo dio. Lo había lavado el mismo día esperando poder devolverselo al día siguiente, pero no volví a verle, y eso era algo que me entristecia. Parecía un chico muy dulce y quería conocerle.

Sin saber porqué, mi corazón se aceleró al recordar su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes.

Si James se enterase que estaba pensando en otro chico se enfadaría de verdad. Él era muy celoso, no le gustaba verme con otros hombres y me lo hizo saber el día que me vio abrazada a Emmett.

**Flash Back On:**

_Me encontraba sentada en el cesped del instituto. Los Cullen habían salido de viaje por motivos familiares, y James aún no había llegado, así que estaba sola con mi libro de matématicas. A segunda hora tendría un exámen y necesitaba repasar._

_Concentrada en las ecuaciones sentí que de repente unas grande manos me levantaban y me subían encima de un hombro._

_-¡Chicos, la he encontrado!- gritó Emmett mientras corría conmigo en su hombro._

_-¡Emmett, bajame!- grité entre risas._

_-Oh, no, enana. Estos días lejos de tu torpeza han sido aburridos. No he podido burlarme de nadie- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_-Vaya, gracias. Eso en tu idioma significa que me has echado de menos- bromeé._

_-Ajá- rió. _

_Era consciente de que probablemente casi todo el insituto nos estuviera viendo, pero me daba igual. Un poco de tontería no hacia mal a nadie._

_-¡Bella!- gritó Alice._

_-Hola, Ali- la saludé desde mi posición, aún sobre el hombro de Emmett-. Te saludaría mejor, pero tu hermano se piensa que soy un saco de patatas._

_-Emmett, bájala. Se le va a subir la sangre a la cabeza- le regañó Rosalie, y él obedeció._

_-Gracias- la sonreí-. Ahora sí-. Hola, Emmett- bromeé y él me atrapó en sus grandes brazos en un asfixiante abrazo-. Emm, me ahogo- jadeé riéndo, y los demás nos acompañaron en las risas, hasta que un gritó resonó a nuestro alrededor._

_-¡Isabella!- Emmett me soltó y allí vi a James parado delante de nosotros rojo por la furia._

_-James- sonreí. Fui a acercarme a él para saludarle, pero su voz me dejó parada en el sitio._

_-¿James?- hizo una mala imitación de mi voz-. ¿Ahora te interesas por mí? Porque hace unos minutos no te importaba que Cullen te sobara._

_-James- suspiré-. Sabes que estabamos jugando._

_-Pues a mí no me lo parecía- frunció el ceño-. Más bien parecía que sois muy cercanos. ¿Os estáis liando? Porque si es así...- amenazó._

_-Woow woow- Emmett se colocó delante de mí. Él era muy protector conmigo. Era como un hermano mayor para mí. En realidad todos lo eran-. Estás sacando las cosas de contesto. Yo tengo a mi novia, Rose y Bella es mi amiga. La quiero mucho, pero como a una hermana. Así que deja de decir estupideces._

_-Más te vale que no vuelva a verte con las manos en mi novia, Cullen- le amenazó-. Y tú- me señaló a mí-. Si vuelvo a verte tonteando con otro tío... vamos a tener graves problemas- y sin decir más se marchó._

**Flash Back Off.**

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis recuerdos. Era algo raro. Los Cullen estaban fuera del pueblo, y papá no estaba, así que no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser.

Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

-James- saludé sorprendida-. ¿Habíamos quedado?

-No- me miró de arriba a abajo y puso una mueca de asco-. ¿Qué haces con esas pintas? Estás horrible- dijo. Como estaba en casa llevaba un moño desordenado en lo alto de mi cabeza, una camiseta vieja con un nudo en la cintura dejando mi estómago al aire, y un short azul.

-Lo siento. No sabía que vendrías- me disculpé roja tapándome con la puerta.

-Cambiate y ponte algo corto. Nos están esperando- ordenó.

-¿A dónde vamos?- caminé hacia las escaleras-. ¿Quién nos espera?

-Deja de hacer tantas preguntas y vístete- ladró y corrí hacia mi habitación.

Abrí el armario y saqué una falda con vuelo negra, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y una chaqueta del mismo color con rayas negras.

Él no había mencionado el maquillaje, así que opté por no usarlo.

Antes de salir me puse unos tacones negros y un bolso con estampado de cebra. Cuando fui hacia la puerta vi encima de la mesita el pañuelo de Edward. De manera inconsciente lo cogí y me lo metí en el bolsillo. No sabía porqué, pero tenerlo conmigo me hacía sentir protegida.

Bajé las escaleras y James abrió la puerta.

-Vamos- dijo secamente.

En la puerta estaba aparcada su moto. Odiaba ir con él en ella. Siempre corría demasiado y jamás me dejaba usar casco. Decía que con él se perdía la diversión de la velocidad.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- volví a preguntar mientras me subía en la moto.

-¿Nunca te he dicho que haces demasiadas preguntas?- comentó molesto-. ¿Pero sabes qué? Hoy va a ser un día memorable, así que te lo voy a decir- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara-. Vamos a mi casa.

Ese hecho me pareció algo increíble. Jamás había ido a su casa, quitando el día de su cumpleaños que solo llegué a la puerta. Siempre que habíamos quedado lo hacíamos en el garaje de la casa de Riley; así que si quería que fueramos a su casa sería por algo importante.

Hice un repaso mental de fechas que no podía olvidar: nuestro aniversario, su cumpleaños, el día que nos conocímos...; pero hoy no era ningún día importante, así que me encogí de hombros y sonreí. Quizás quería presentarme a sus padres, a los cuales, aún no conocía.

El viaje fue rápido. Demasiado, y después de frenar derrapando, bajé a tropicones y suspiré agradeciendo por salir viva del viaje.

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunté al no ver ningún coche en el garaje. Al contrario, en la entrada había otra moto que se me hacía familiar.

-¿Mis padres?- bufó y rió-. ¿Quién te dijo que estarían?- puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando sin esperarme.

-Tío, pensé que ya no íbas a venir- oí la voz de Laurent y me tensé.

-¿De verdad creías que te dejaría solo en mi casa? Además, prometí que la traería- dijo James.

-¿Y dónde está? Beeellaaaaa- cantó Laurent-. No te escondas, pequeña- varias voces rieron.

-Bella- James volvió al garaje, donde me había quedado, y gruñó-, ¿se puede saber que haces ahí? Vamos- agarró mi muñeca y tiró de mí sin cuidado.

-Hombre, pero si es nuestra pequeña Bella- dijo Laurent pasando su brazo por mis hombros; mirándome de arriba a abajo. Me removí incómoda-. Vamos, Bella...- su aliento olía ligeramente a alcohol-, no seas así- apretó mi hombro-. Verás que bien nos lo pasamos.

-Tío, ¿no ves que la estás asustando?- dijo Riley-. A las chicas hay que tratarlas con delicadeza- me agarró de la cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo-. Hola, preciosa- sonrió bajando lentamente la mano hasta llegar a mi trasero.

-¡Ey!- James me apartó de él con un tirón en mi brazo-. Primero la cato yo- frunció el ceño-. Después vosotros.

Y en ese momento la comprensión me golpeó como una bola de demolición. James me había traído a su casa para acostarse conmigo, y que sus amigos también lo hicieran.

Horrorizada me aparté de él.

-¿Qué?- pregunté estupidamente.

-Vamos, nena- James se acercó a mí con pasos felinos-. Nos vamos a divertir.

-No- dije dando un paso atrás-. Quiero ir a casa.

-Pero si acabas de llegar- rió Laurent.

-No te pongas difícil- dijo James tanjante, y toda la diversión desapareció de su cara-. Será peor para ti.

Desde ese momento pasé las peores horas de mi vida.

Gritos, dolor, sangre, lágrimas... Caricias rudas, forcejeos, risas, gemídos...

Lo último que vi fue el arcén de la carretera para después dejarme llevar por la oscuridad.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

EDWARD:

Me sentía feliz. Por fin, a mis diecisiete años, una familia había decidido darme un hogar. Los Cullen eran una familia de chicos, que al igual que yo, habían quedado solos de pequeños, y el doctor y su mujer, una pareja que no podía tener hijos de manera biológica, habían decidido adoptar a chicos algo mayores.

Lo habitual era adoptar a bebés o niños pequeños, ya que las parejas no querían ocuparse de adolescentes, pero los Cullen querían darnos una oportunidad.

Había perdido a mis padres en un incendio cuando tenía cinco años. Poco era lo que recordaba de ellos. Sus nombres: Edward y Elizabeth Masen; recuerdos sueltos y voces lejanas. Lo único que tenía de ellos eran unas cuantas fotos algo quemadas por los bordes, y algunos objetos personales.

Cuando el director del horfanato, donde había vivido prácticamente toda mi vida, me informó que una pareja con más hijos adoptivos de mi edad iban a venir a verme, lo primero que hice fue intentar no ilusionarme. A lo largo de mi vida, varias parejas habían venido a verme, pero al final, entre unas cosas y otras, no me llevaban con ellos. Solo una vez me habían llevado, pero un mes después estaba de vuelta al horfanato. La famia Pattens no estaba hecha para tener hijos, y me lo demostraron cuando, a mis diez años, me habían puesto a trabajar. Al parecer, habían falsificado todos los papeles y psicológicamente no estaban como para cuidar a un niño. Un mes después de mi adopción se descubrió la falsificación y se servicios sociales se enteró que no estaba asistiendo a la escuela, y además estaba trabajando en la cerrajería del señor Pattens. Al parecer, los señores Pattens habían perdido a su hijo cuando tenía diez años en un accidente, no lo habían superado, y pretendían que yo lo sustituyera. Que me hiciera pasar por él. Pero de alguna forma ellos habían quedado totalmente transtornados por la pérdida. Así que el mismo día que yo volví al horfanato, ellos fueron internados en una clínica mental.

**Flash Back On:**

_-Edward- el señor Yorkie, el director del horfanato me saludó desde detrás de su escritorio. Un hombre rubio, y una mujer con el pelo acaramelado, me sonrieron amablemente al otro lado del escritorio-. Estos son Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme._

_-Hola- les di la mano a los dos-. Soy Edward._

_-Hola, Edward- saludó Carlisle. Esme sonrió esperánzada._

_-Los señores Cullen han venido para conocerte. Si todo va bien, en unos días podrás irte con ellos._

_-¿En serio?- pregunté asombrado._

_-¿No quieres?- la sonrisa de Esme desapareció._

_-No es eso. Claro que quiero- aclaré rápidamente-. Es solo que me parece extraño. Nadie quiere adoptar a chicos de mi edad._

_-Bueno, nosotros ya tenemos a cuatro chicos de tu misma edad. Dos chicos y dos chicas. Creémos que todos os merecéis tener una familia. No solo los niños necesitas unos padres- dijo Carlisle._

_-Habíamos pensado agrandar la familia, así que vinimos para poder conocer a nuestro hijo- dijo Esme._

_-¿No sois de Seattle?- pregunté confundido. Pero al momento agaché la cabeza avergonzado por mi indiscrección-. Lo siento- subí mis gafas con mi dedo._

_-No pasa nada- sonrió Esme-. Vivimos en Forks._

_-Hace una semana vinimos con nuestros hijos y conocimos los alrededores. Te vimos leyendo un libro y bueno..._

_-Al momento supe que serias nuestro hijo- añadió Esme-. Con todos tuve la misma sensación- colocó una mano encima de, lo que suponía que era, su corazón._

_-Cosas de mujeres- me dijo Carlisle bajito y los dos reímos._

_-Edward- el señor Yorkie me llamó-. Mientras que hacemos los trámites hemos pensando que vayas a Forks con los señores Cullen para que puedas ir conociendo el ambiente._

_Mire a los que probablemente serían mis padres y los dos me miraban esperanzados._

_-Genial- sonreí._

_Ese mismo día, me fui con los señores Cullen, a conocer Forks. Solo fueron unas horas, pero puedo decir que nunca había estado más contento en toda mi vida._

_Sus hijos fueron de lo más simpaticos conmigo, y no se mostraron celosos por entrar a la familia. Al contrario, en cuanto bajé del coche, una chica bajita con cara de duende se colgó de mi cuello dándome la bienvenida. La chica, Alice, se declaró como mi asesora de ropa personal, y continuó colgada de mi cuello parloteando sobre lo feliz que estaban de que llegara a la familia, y lo bien que nos lo pasaríamos; hasta que un chico, rubio, la descolgó de mí. Jasper, que al parecer era su novio, se disculpó por la efusividad de la pequeña duende. Después salió un chico que parecía un armario y una chica con cuerpo de modelo. Emmett me abrazó golpeando mi espalda mientras decía que me buscaría una novia y que me enseñaría todos los secretos del sexo. Mi cara probablemente debió parecer un semáforo, ya que en cuanto me soltó rió. Subí mis gafas avergonzado y sobé la espalda. El chico al parecer no controlaba su fuerza. Rosalie, su novia, le regañó por bruto y me saludó amablemente._

_Luego de enseñarme la casa, que era enorme, y la que sería mi habitación, fuímos al instituto al que asistiría. _

_Los señores Cullen fueron a hablar con el director y los chicos se marcharon hacia el interior del edificio después de despedirse._

_Mientras esperaba, fui caminando por el aparcamiento, apreciando la antigua arquitectura de la biblioteca, cuando sentí a un pequeño cuerpo chocar contra mi pecho._

_-Perdona- dije avergonzado sujetandola de la cintura para evitar que cayera. _

_-Lo siento- sollozó._

_-Ey, ¿estás bien?- pregunté levantando su barbilla suavemente, pero no me miró-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

_-¡Eh! ¡Qué haces tocando a mi novia!- unos gritos de un chico resonaron en el aparcamiento y de un empujón me separó de la chica, cosa que provocó que ella cayera al suelo-. ¿Quién es éste? ¿Tan poca vergüenza tienes que vienes como una puta y encima te pones a zorrear con el primer pringao que se te cruza?- gritó encima de ella._

_-Oye, mira, te estás pasando. Ella no a hecho nada- dije intentando alejar al rubio de la muchacha. El tipo parecía peligroso._

_-James, ¿qué pasa?- otro chico apareció detrás del rubio._

_Aproveché que el tal James estaba distraido para ayudar a la chica que seguía en el suelo._

_-Éste- me señaló-, que estaba tocando a Bella._

_-¡Solo me estaba ayudando!- protestó ella._

_-¡Tú te callas y te largas a casa a cambiarte de ropa!- gritó._

_-James, tío, tenemos que irnos, acabo de ver a director doblar la esquina. A oído los gritos y creo que viene hacia aquí- dijo otro chico separandole de nosotros. _

_-Esto no se queda así, Isabella- James la señaló con el dedo mientras se iban. _

_Miré sorprendido como los tres se iban. Al parecer aún no me habían inscrito en el insituto y ya me había ganado enemigos._

_Sacudí la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y me centré en la chica que tenía los ojos cerrados. _

_Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y se lo ofrecí. Su cara estaba llena de lágrimas y maquillaje corrido._

_-Ten._

_-Gra... gracias- dijo y con una mano temblorosa agarró el pañuelo y limpió sus lágrimas que aún caían por sus mejillas. En los pocos segundos que su mano rozó la mía sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme de pies a cabeza. En ese momento ella levantó la cabeza y por primera vez pude apreciarla bien. Sus ojos eran unos grandes pozos chocolates. Los ojos más increíbles que había visto en mi vida, pero también los más tristes. Su piel era pálida, pero libre de imperfecciones. Sus mejillas redondeadas estaban rojas, probablemente por llorar; y sus labios eran rosas y rellenos. Y su pelo era largo y castaño. Simplemente preciosa._

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Quién era ese?- pregunté algo molesto. El tío ese no tenía ningún derecho a tratar así a un ángel._

_-Sí, estoy bien- susurró apartando la mirada._

_-Soy Edward- me presenté._

_-Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella._

_-Bella...- el nombre le venía como anillo al dedo. Como el anillo que me gustaría ponerle algún día. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento. No hacía ni diez minutos que la había conocido y ya quería casarme con ella-. ¿Quién era el idiota que te estaba gritando?_

_-James, mi novio._

_-¿Tu... novio?- fruncí el ceño. Mi fantasia se fue por la borda-. ¿Y dejas que te trate así?_

_-Emm, yo...- justo cuando iba a contestar el timbre sonó-. Tengo que irme. Gracias y... adiós- dijo, salió corriendo hacia el edificio y yo me quedé observando la puerta por la que Bella había desaparecido._

_Aún no podía creer que aquella preciosidad estuviera con semejante imbecil. A leguas se veía que el tío no la quería. Los chicos como él solo buscaban una cosa, y estaba prácticamente seguro que con él no me equivocaba. Sabía leer bien a las personas, y James tenía algo que me decía que no era de fiar. Que era peligroso. Apreté la mandíbula y coloqué mis gafas. Bella estaba provocando en mí sensaciones que jamás había experimentado con nadie. Tenía la necesidad de protegerla. Algo me decía que él la haría daño._

**Flash Back Off.**

...

Dos semanas después era oficialmente Edward Cullen.

Era sábado por la mañana y después de desayunar, el señor Yorkie me avisó que los Cullen, todos, habían venido a recogerme. Desde hacia dos días sabía que vendrían. Había estado tan nervioso y excitado por pertenecer a aquella familia, que prácticamente no había podido dormir.

Luego de despedirme de mis compañeros, profesores, y del director, salí con mi maleta, y una sonrisa hacia mi nueva familia.

Durante todo el camino, Alice se pasó el tiempo hablando sobre toda la ropa que me había comprado para rellenar mi armario; y Emmett de los videojuegos a los que estaba más que encantado de ganarme. Probablemente me ganaría. Yo no era de jugar a las maquinitas, era más bien del tipo empollón, y Jasper lo supo en el momento en el que hizo un comentario sobre la guerra civil. El chico era un aficionado a las guerras, así que los dos nos enfrascamos en una conversación sobre historia.

Cuando llegamos a casa Alice y Rosalie me arrastraron a mi armario hablándome sobre toda la ropa que habían comprado, y si algo no me gustaba lo dijera. La verdad es que la ropa era algo que jamás me había preocupado, así que las sonreí agradecido por preocuparse, y las tranquilicé diciéndolas que todo era de mi agrado.

Carlisle y Esme subieron unos minutos después y las sacó de la habitación para darme unos minutos de privacidad. Con una sonrisa se los agradecí y me senté en la cama.

La habitación era, como el resto de la casa, enorme. La pared de la izquierda a la puerta, era una cristalera que daba al bosque. Una puerta de cristal corredera daba a un balcón. En la pared de enfrente, estaba en medio, la cama de dos plazas con una colcha azul y cogines con bordes negros. Dos mesitas de madera estaban a cada lado de la cama con dos lamparas y un despertador. A los pies de la cama había un baúl, y en medio de la habitación una alfombra. En la pared de la derecha estaba el escritorio con un ordenador que parecía último modelo, y una estantería con un equipo de música. En esa misma pared estaba la puerta que daba al armario/vestidor, y la puerta del baño.

Aún no me hacia a la idea que esta sería de ahora en adelante mi habitación. Había vivido toda mi vida en una habitación compartida por tres chicos más, que tenía más o menos el tamaño de esta, pero al estar más llena, parecía más pequeña.

Después de guardar mi ropa, unos libros, discos, y otras cosas; decidí salir del cuarto.

Lentamente, bajé las escaleras, doblé hacia la izquierda y allí encontré una sala con un gran piano. Mis dedos picaron por tocarlo, y como si un imán me atrajera a él, mis pies caminaron sin permiso hasta el gran instrumento. Coloqué mi mano encima y lo acaricié. Me senté en el banquillo tapizado en rojo, y levanté la tapadera. No había partituras, pero no las necesitaba. Tenía todas mis canciones favoritas apuntadas en un cuaderno, y las más exclusivas las tenía grabadas en mi mente. Coloqué los dedos en las teclas y empecé a tocar 'Claro de Luna'. Sin poder evitarlo, cerré los ojos, y me dejé envolver por la música. Siempre era así. Desde que había decidido empezar a dar clases de piano cuando tenía once años. Mi profesora no dejaba de repetir que tenía un don para la música. Podía, con facilidad, componer canciones. Cuando terminé de tocar, abrí los ojos y allí me encontré con varios ojos mirándome asombrados. Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio, hasta que la primera en romperlo fue Esme que aplaudió de manera efusiva haciendo que el resto la siguiera.

-Edward, eso fue increíble- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Gracias- me encogí de hombros.

-No sabíamos que tocabas el piano- dijo Carlisle.

-Siento el atrevimiento, pero lo vi y...- empecé a disculparme.

-Oye, no pasa nada. Esta es tu casa. Todo lo que hay en ella también es tuyo- me interrumpió.

-¿De quién es?- pregunté acariciándolo de nuevo-. Es increíble.

-Era de mi padre. Tenía la esperánza que aprendiera a tocarlo, pero fue imposible- rió-. La música no es lo mío- negó.

-Es horroroso. Una vez intentó tocar el himno de la alegría y tuve que amenazarle con echarle de casa- contó Esme.

-Me alegra que alguien pueda darle un buen uso- dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-Oh, casi lo olvidamos, veníamos a buscarte para enseñarte una cosa- dijo Alice saltando.

-¿El qué?- pregunté levantándome.

-Tu regalo de bienvenida- dijo Emmett y Alice y Rosalie me arrastraron hasta el garaje, donde varios coches caros estaban aparcados en fila. Caminamos hasta el último que estaba tapado con una funda gris.

-Decirme que no es lo que estoy pensando- tragué grueso.

-¡Sí!- las chicas chillon-. Dale la bienvenida a tu nuevo coche.

Los chicos quitaron la funda para dejar a la vista un Volvo gris.

-Toma- Carlisle me dio las llaves-. Disfrutalo. Con cuidado, pero disfrutalo.

-Vaya- parpadeé asombrado-. Gracias, pero es demasiado...

-De eso nada. Es solo un coche- dijo Esme-. ¿No te gusta?

-Sí, claro, que me gusta. Es increíble, pero es demasiado.

-Tonterías- Alice me arrastró hasta la puerta del conductor y me empujó dentro-. Date una vuelta- miré a Carlisle que asintió sonriendo.

-Gracias- dije agradecido y ellos sonrieron.

-Espera- Jasper corrió hacia el interior de la casa y unos segundos después apareció con un teléfono en la mano-. Nuestros números están en la agenda. Si necesitas algo, llama- parpadeé asombrado-. Otro regalo- aclaró.

-Gracias. De verdad- les sonreí.

-Y si necesitas a una mécanica yo estaré más que encantada de ayudar- dijo Rosalie y la miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Confia en ella. Hace maravilla con mi Jepp- dijo Emmett y asentí.

Arranqué el coche y el suave ronroneo me saludó. Salí del garaje y conduje. El coche era increíble. Me había sacado el carnet al cumplir los dieciseis con algo del dinero que me habían dejado mis padres al morir; pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conducir desde que aprobé el examen, así que estaba bastante emocionado por tener el volante en mis manos, y más con un coche así. Era el sueño de cualquiera. Se podría decir que me había enamorado de mi coche.

Giré hacia una carretera bastante solitaria. La carretera era de dos sentidos y a ambos lados había bosque. A unos metros más adelante vi un bulto. Estrañado bajé la velocidad hasta que vi que era una chica. Paré al lado de ella, y rápidamente bajé del coche para ayudarla. Su ropa estaba rota, y su pelo enredado. Con cuidado la giré y cuando vi quien era no pude evitar jadear.

-Bella- susurré. Su cara estaba llena de lágrimas, pero también había un golpe en su mejilla y su labio sangraba.

Asustado, y temiendome lo peor, la cogí con cuidado y la metí en el coche abrochandola el cinturón.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta el pueblo. Nosotros vivíamos en una zona metida en el bosque, así que el pueblo quedaba un poco apartado de donde estaba, ya que había ido por carreteras algo alejadas de mi casa. Cuando llegué, pregunté como ir al hospital, y en cuanto me dieron las señas arranqué.

-¡Necesito un médico!- dije con Bella en mis brazos cuando llegué a la entrada.

-Oh, Dios mío- dijo una enfermera al ver a la chica totalmente inconsciente. Dos médicos trajeron una camilla y yo tumbé a Bella en ella-. ¿Qué le pasó?

-No lo sé. La encontré tirada en la carretera- me coloqué las gafas y pasé una mano por mi pelo-. ¿Está bien?

-Hay que hacerla pruebas. Ven. Tienes que rellenar unos papeles- me llevó hasta información-. ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?

-Yo...- fruncí el ceño-. Isabella.

-Apellido- suspiré.

-No lo sé. Acabo de llegar al pueblo. La conocí hace unas semanas- dije nervioso-. Pero... quizás mi nueva familia sepan más de ella.

-¿Nueva familia? Espera- abrió los ojos-. ¿Eres el nuevo hijo del doctor Cullen?

-Sí. Me llamo Edward- me presenté.

-Llamaré a tu padre entonces- dijo-. Puedes esperar allí- señaló la sala de espera-. En un rato un médico saldrá para informarte.

-Gracias- dije y caminé hacia una de las sillas. Me senté, quité mis gafas y sobé mi cara suspirando.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero la misma enfermera se sentó a mi lado ofreciendome un vaso de chocolate.

-Es Isabella Swan. La hija del jefe Swan- dijo-. Tus padres vienen de camino.

-Gracias- dije bebiendo el chocolate-. ¿Cómo está?

-No muy bien- suspiró-. Hay signos de violación- el aire desapareció de mis pulmones-, y agresión.

-Patty- Carlisle y Esme entraron en la sala.

-Doctor Cullen- la enferma se levantó.

-¿Cómo está Bella?- preguntó.

-La han violado- soltó de golpe.

-Mi niña- Esme se llevó las manos a la boca y varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Dios- Carlisle se pasó la mano por la cara-. ¿Le han hecho las pruebas ya?

-Sí, y al parecer fueron más de uno.

-Mierda- dije y ellos recordaron que yo estaba presente.

-Edward, creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a casa a descansar.

-No- dije-. Necesito verla.

-La policia tiene que interrogarle. Fue él quien la encontró- le recordó Patty, y Carlisle asintió.

-¿Habéis avisado a Charlie ya?

-Estaba en Port Angeles. Viene de camino- dijo la enfermera.

-Doctor Cullen- un policia se acercó a nosotros.

-John- se saludaron un con apretón de manos.

-Señora Cullen- Esme asintió aún llorando-. Tengo entendido que Bella a sufrido una agresión y tu hijo la encontró en la carretera.

-Así es- dijo Carlisle-. Edward- se giró hacia mí y me levanté-. John, este es Edward.

-Hola- saludé.

-Bien, necesito hacerte unas preguntas.

-Claro.

-Usar mi despacho- dijo Carlisle y nos llevó hasta él.

-Vale- Jonh sacó una libreta y un boli-, cuentáme todo lo que sepas.

-No sé mucho- fruncí el ceño-. Salí para probar mi nuevo coche, di varias vueltas por carreteras solitarias cuando la encontré tirada en el arcén. En cuanto la vi, paré y bajé del coche y la traje corriendo.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-Sé que se llama Isabella. La conocí hace unas semanas en el instituto.

-¿Cuándo la conocíste viste algo raro? Cualquier detalle puede ser de ayuda- me quedé pensativo recordando ese día-. ¿Edward?- Jonh entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno, su novio la estaba gritando- fruncí el ceño.

-¿Discutian?

-Algo así. Los dos chocamos, la sujeté, y el novio vino furioso pensando que estaba intentando ligar conmigo.

-¿Lo estaba haciendo?

-¡No! Ella estaba llorando. Creo que él le exigió algo sobre irse a casa a cambiarse de ropa- me rasqué la cabeza-. El tipo no parecía muy simpático. Luego un par de amigos se lo llevaron.

-¿Sabes el nombre del novio?

-Mmm- miré el suelo intentando recordar el nombre del rubio-. ¿Jackson? ¿Jimmy? ¡James! James ese es su nombre.

-Me parece que voy a tener una charla con James- dijo Jonh más para él que para mí.

-¿Sabe quién es?

-Todos en el pueblo le conocen. Es famoso por meterse en varios lios. Ya a pasado varias noches en el calabozo por ser pillado en carreras clandestinas, venta de drogas y alguna que otra pelea, pero siempre sale libre antes de tiempo. Sus padres tienen tanto dinero que no le importan dar un poco para sacar a su hijo de la cárcel, aunque se lo merezca- fruncí el ceño. Así que el novio no era ningún santo. ¿Sabría Bella todo eso?-. No debería haber dicho eso- John frunció el ceño-. Siempre hablo de más- bufó-. Necesito que me digas donde la encontraste- asentí y le expliqué la zona por la que había ido. Como no sabía exactamente donde estaba, le conté por las carreteras que había ido desde que había salido de casa-. Bueno, Edward, puedes irte. Gracias por colaborar. Si averiguas algo más- sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y me la entregó- ahí está mi teléfono y el de la comisaria. No dudes en llamar.

-Claro- me guardé la tarjeta.

-Gracias- se marchó y yo suspiré.

Cada vez sospechaba más que James había tenido que ver con el ataque de Bella. Por lo que me había contado el policia, el tío parecía peligroso, y cuanto más vueltas le daba más seguro estaba que él habría sido capaz de hacerle daño a Bella.

Ese pensamiento hizo que mi sangre hirviera. La habían violado. Y no un tío solo. Habían sido varios...

Apreté mis puños hasta que los nudillos se quedaron blancos.

Además que la habían pegado.

Apreté mi mandíbula.

Si llegaba a enterarme que ese desgraciado había sido el culpable... yo mismo peinaria Forks y le mataría con mis manos. Nadie tenía derecho a hacer esas brutalidades y mucho menos con un ángel que no le había hecho daño a nadie, porque por la forma en la que Carlisle y Esme se tomaron la noticia, suponía que ella era querida por ellos.

-Edward- Carlisle entró y me miró preocupado-, ¿cómo a ido todo?

-Creo que bien. No sé mucho, pero creo que lo que le conté, le sirvió.

-Me alegro. Ven, creo que deberías ver una cosa- dijo y asentí confundido.

Los dos subímos a la segunda planta y caminamos por un largo pasillo.

_Habitación 101_

Carlisle dio dos golpes y entró. Dentro había una enfermera revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Sin cambios- respondió y se fue.

Carlisle caminó hasta los pies de la cama, donde estaba el bolso de Bella. Lo abrió y de él sacó algo. Se giró y me lo tendió.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿No se supone que el que yo vea las cosas de un paciente es violación de la privacidad o algo de eso?- pregunté confundido cogiéndolo.

-Yo soy el director del hospital, el médico de Bella y ella confia en mí. Es alguien importante para la familia. Sé que no le importará que veas algo de ella. Pero no te estoy enseñando cualquier cosa. Al menos eso creo. Tengo la leve sospecha que es tuyo.

Fruncí el ceño y miré mi mano.

Era el pañuelo que le había dado el día que nos conocimos. Lo sabía porque reconocía las iniciales de mi nombre E.A. en la esquina. La diferencia era que estaba con manchas de sangre y muy arrugado.

-Es mío- susurré-, pero ¿cómo lo sabías?

-El día que te llevamos al instituto vi como se lo entregabas.

-¿No debería tener esto la policia?

-Mientras que tú hablabas con Jonh, otro agente tomó muestras de esa sangre, aunque lo más probable es que sea de Bella- dijo con voz triste.

-¿Está muy mal?- pregunté dejando el pañuelo en la cama y acercándome hacia ella. Ahora, libre de los rastros de sangre, podía ver el corté en su labio inferior y un moratón en su mejilla izquierda. Apreté la mandíbula y con cuidado cogí su mano.

-A pesar de lo que le han hecho, no. Algunas no llegan a vivir para contarlo- tragué grueso-. Bella es fuerte. Lo superará- dijo firme.

-¿Puedo...- me aclaré la garganta-, puedo saber su diagnostico?

-Edward...- empezó a negar.

-Por favor- le miré suplicante.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Solo la viste durante unos minutos- entrecerró los ojos.

-Pues porque... en el poco tiempo que hablé con ella sentí la necesidad de protegerla. Algo me hizo preocuparme por ella. Y cuando la vi allí tirada en la carretera...- apreté los ojos y volví mi mirada a la chica que seguía dormida en la cama-, creí que una parte de mí moría. Nunca había sentido algo así- acaricié su mejilla buena con cuidado.

-Las pruebas han confirmado que los violadores fueron tres. Tiene un desgarro vaginal importante, pero por suerte no hay infección ni le han contagiado ninguna enfermedad. Tiene un corte en el labio, un golpe en la cabeza que necesitó un par de puntos, marcas de cuerdas en sus muñecas, y golpes por todo el cuerpo. También tiene marcas de manos en los brazos y muslos. Creémos que usaron tu pañuelo para amordazarla- según iba hablando mi estómago se iba revolviendo un poco más; a la vez que unos instintos asesinos, de los que no era consciente que tenía, me iban invadiendo. Lo único que quería era correr e ir a matar a los desgraciados que tuvieron la poca vergüenza de tocar a un ángel-. Parece ser que cuando pasó ella todavía era virgen.

-Dios- apreté los ojos y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla-. ¿Qué te hicieron esos monstruos?- susurré acariciando su mejilla.

**Hola! Aquí está mi nueva creacción. ¿Que os parece? Aún no tengo del todo claro si será un TS, o un mini fic de poquitos caps.**

**Probablemente todas querrais matar a Bella por ciega y estúpida y a James y a sus amigos por cabrones. James tiene esa excusa. Él es malo, pero Bella es tonta jaja. Sí. Es inexperta y simplemente se fue dejando manipular por un imbecil. La verdad es que la parte que más he disfrutado escribiendo a sido los POV Edward. Le adoro XD**

**Grupo Facebook:**_** EML-Fanfiction **_

**También podéis pasaros por mis otras historias:**

_**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**_

_**No todo es lo que parece.**_

_**Outtakes pov Edward. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**_

_**¡Éste cuerpo no es mío!**_

_**Encarcelada**_

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Una luz entre la oscuridad.**_

Llevaba dos días en el hospital. Bella todavía no había despertado. Carlisle me había explicado que era por la medicación que le estaban administrando para el dolor. Lo mejor era que pasara los primeros días dormida sin sentir dolor e ir bajando las cantidades poco a poco.

Charlie, el padre de Bella había llegado la noche que yo la encontré, pero a altas horas de la madrugada. Yo había decidido quedarme en la habitación con ella. No quería separarme de su lado por miedo a que el desgraciado de su novio la encontrara y la volviera a atacar. Sabía que las probabilidades de que eso sucediera eran mínimas, pero igual, no quería irme. Había algo en Bella que me atraía...

**Flash Back On:**

_Eran las dos de la mañana. Hacía horas que la hora de visitas había acabado pero había conseguido convencer a Carlisle para quedarme, así que aquí me encontraba, sentado en una incómoda silla y recostado en la cama de Bella. _

_A estas horas el hospital estaba bastante silencioso. A cada hora una enfermera había venido a asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, pero por lo demás, no se oía ni una mosca. Entonces el silencio se rompió y la puerta se abrió de repente._

_-¡Tú! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi niña?- un hombre, con un uniforme de policía, llegó hasta mí y me levantó varios centímetros del suelo al cogerme del cuello de la camiseta que llevaba-. Responde, maldito- me zarandeó. _

_-Se... señor- hablé con dificultad-, se equivoca. Yo... no..._

_-¡Charlie!- Carlisle llegó y el hombre le miró enfurecido._

_-¿Cómo permites que el maldito que ha atacado a mi hija esté aquí?- dijo rojo por la furia._

_-Porque él no ha sido- aclaró-. Edward es quien la encontró tirada en la carretera y la trajo._

_-¿Tú?- preguntó algo más calmado, aunque seguía receloso._

_-Sí- afirmé-. ¿Podría soltarme?_

_-Lo siento- y me dejó de nuevo en el suelo. Cuando mis pies tocaron tierra firme suspiré-. Pero eso no explica el porqué estás aquí. No eres familiar y la hora de visitas ya acabó hace mucho._

_-Yo..., no quería dejarla sola- admití._

_-No te conozco, no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?- entrecerró los ojos de manera sospechosa._

_-Acabamos de adoptar a Edward- aclaró Carlisle._

_-Bienvenido a Forks, entonces._

_-Gracias._

_-Conocí a Bella hace unas semanas, cuando vine- tuve la necesidad de contárselo-. ¿Sabía usted que su novio era peligroso?_

_-¿No... novio?- frunció el ceño._

_-¿No lo sabía?- quizá había metido la pata... Pero ya no podía echarme hacia atrás-. Su nombre es James._

_-Joder- apretó los ojos-. ¿Bella estaba saliendo con ese niñato?_

_-Al parecer, sí- dijo Carlisle-. Charlie, ¿te han informado ya sobre su estado?_

_-No, nadie ha querido decirme nada. Ni siquiera sé exactamente lo que le pasó- dijo mirándola nervioso._

_-En ese caso será mejor que te sientes- dijo. Charlie se sentó en el sofá que estaba apoyado en la pared a un lado de la cama y Carlisle comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado. El pobre hombre pasaba de estar blanco como el papel, a rojo, morado y de nuevo blanco. No sabía que tan bueno sería cambiar de emociones tan rápido._

_Cuando Carlisle acabó de hablar, Charlie tenía lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Mi niña- apretó la mandíbula, y me miró-. Has dicho que su novio era peligroso, ¿qué sabes tú de él?_

_-El día que nos conocimos chocamos, y en cuanto intenté ayudarla él apareció y la acusó de ser una...- apreté la mandíbula al recordar como la había llamado puta-. Mejor no se lo digo. Él no la estaba tratando bien, y por lo que vi, él la manipulaba- fruncí el ceño-. No sé hasta qué punto, pero... la agredió verbalmente._

_-Han empezado una búsqueda para encontrar a James, Laurent y Riley. Ya han avisado a sus padres, pero ninguno cree que sea cierto. _

_-Entonces en las pruebas que le han hecho a Bella aparece sus ADN si sabéis sus nombres._

_-Sí. Los tres fueron igual de estúpidos al no utilizar preservativos._

_-¿Está...- tragó grueso- embarazada?_

_-No- Charlie suspiró tranquilo-. Mira, sé que quizá no es el mejor momento para hablarte de esto, pero creo que deberías pensar en traer a Bella a terapia. Probablemente necesitará a un psicólogo que la ayude a superar este trauma._

_-Sí, sí, haré lo que sea- dijo Charlie asintiendo._

**Flash Back Off.**

Charlie venía todos los días, a ver a Bella. En cuanto tenía un hueco en el trabajo se pasaba a ver como estaba, y yo... bueno, yo no me había separado de ella, salvo para lo justo. Esme había venido el lunes para que fuera a casa a comer, darme una ducha y dormir un poco.

En el instituto había puente, así que ninguno de los chicos habían salido, y más cuando se enteraron de lo que había pasado. Ellos eran muy amigos de Bella, y al enterarse de todo... Alice y Rosalie habían llorado a mares, y Emmett y Jasper solo querían ir en busca de James y sus secuaces para matarlos, tal y como quería hacer yo.

...

Hoy, ya miércoles, me encontraba en casa. Eran las diez de la mañana, y había pasado toda la noche en el hospital. Al final había hecho un trato con Esme. Ella me dejaba quedarme en el hospital si todas las mañanas venía a cambiarme de ropa, tomar una ducha, comer comida de verdad y al menos dormir un par de horas.

No quería separarme de Bella, así que acepté el trato.

Estaba terminando de atarme los cordones cuando mi teléfono sonó. Lo cogí y fruncí el ceño al ver que era Carlisle.

Rápidamente contesté. Si me estaba llamando sería por algo relacionado con Bella.

-¿Le pasa algo a Bella?- pregunté ansioso sin darle tiempo a saludar.

-Vamos a ir bajándole la medicación. En menos de una hora despertará.

-Voy para allá.

-Edward...- hizo una pausa-. No sé si será bueno que estés aquí...

-Yo no voy a hacerla daño- "la quiero" añadí en mi mente. Porque era así. Lo había descubierto al poco tiempo de conocerla. Su triste mirada chocolate me había cautivado, y desde ese momento lo único que había querido hacer era encontrarla y reemplazar su tristeza por alegría.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ella no, y tampoco sabemos si te recordará. Han pasado varias semanas desde que os conocisteis.

-Por favor, déjame estar allí. Si la molesto me iré- supliqué y él suspiró.

-Está bien.

-Voy de camino- dije. Colgué y cogí las llaves del coche y salí disparado de la habitación.

A mitad de camino me crucé con Esme.

-¿Vas hacia el hospital?

-Van a despertarla- dije frenético.

-Espero que todo esté bien, y se recupere pronto- suspiró-. Dala recuerdos y dile que iremos a verla más tarde.

-Se lo diré- y salí de casa.

Media hora después me encontraba entrado en el hospital.

-Hola- saludé a Patty. Ella había sido muy atenta conmigo. Había estado llevándome chocolate caliente todas las noches y algo para comer.

-Edward, Carlisle te espera en la habitación de Bella.

-Gracias- y fui directo hasta allí. Según me iba acercando, mi corazón se iba acelerando un poco más. Por fin iba a despertar. Estaba deseando hablar con ella. Quería que fuera ella misma la que me dijera si estaba bien o mal, si necesitaba algo, como se encontraba, que sentía... Quería saberlo todo. Necesitaba conocerla a fondo.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, cogí aire y toqué la puerta.

-Adelante- respondió Carlisle y entré.

-Hola- saludé.

-Llegas justo a tiempo. Está a punto de despertar- caminé hacia la tan conocida silla, y me senté cogiendo la mano de Bella. Su piel estaba un poco más caliente a como había estado los días anteriores.

-Espero que esté bien- susurré más para mí mismo.

-Yo también.

Durante varios minutos esperamos... y entonces Bella empezó a moverse levemente. La mano que tenía sujeta por mí, me dio un leve apretón y entonces abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces. Lo primero que vio fue a mí; pero entonces se tensó.

-Bella- Carlisle la llamó y centró su atención en él-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Carlisle, yo...- y empezó a llorar.

-Tranquila, Bella ya está todo bien- cogió su otra mano-. ¿Te duele algo?

-No- sollozó.

-Mira, él es Edward, mi hijo- me señaló y ella me miró algo asustada.

-Yo te conozco.

-Sí, hace unas semanas nos conocimos en el instituto- le recordé algo nervioso. Su mirada era intensa.

-Te busqué. Quería devolverte el pañuelo, pero ahora...- apretó los ojos-. Lo siento, creo que está inservible.

-No pienses en eso. No importa- la tranquilicé.

-Bella, ¿recuerdas lo que te pasó?- preguntó Carlisle soltando su mano.

-Por desgracia... sí- miró nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Edward te encontró en la carretera y te trajo ese mismo día. No se ha despegado de tu lado desde entonces. Esme le ha estado obligando ir a casa a cambiarse y comer- Bella me miró confundida.

-Siento si fue un atrevimiento por mi parte, pero... no podía dejarte. Necesitaba saber que estuvieras bien.

-Gracias- sus mejillas se sonrojaron-. Aunque no entiendo porqué.

-Tu padre vendrá por la tarde- dijo Carlisle de repente.

-Y Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmett, también- recordé.

-Bella, las pruebas que te hicimos dijeron que fueron tres los atacantes, ¿hubo alguno más?- vale, eso no me lo había esperado. Yo había asumido que solo habían sido tres. En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que podrían haber sido más. Esa idea hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

-No- susurró.

-Sabemos quienes fueron.

-¿Están detenidos?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Por desgracia no; pero la policía los está buscando. Sus padres tampoco son de ayuda. Ninguno nos creen, aunque las pruebas demuestran que fueron ellos- Bella apretó los ojos.

-¿Cuándo podré irme a casa?

-En unos días. Pero hay algo más de lo que me gustaría hablar- fruncí el ceño preocupado-. Esto es algo que no he hablado con tu padre porque quería hacerlo primero contigo.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Has estado dejando de comer?- en cuanto la pregunta fue formulada mis ojos fueron a Bella automáticamente.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿te has estado saltando comidas?, ¿comiendo menos cantidades?- volvió a preguntar y ella agachó la mirada-. ¿Esto tiene que ver con James?

-Yo...- se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

-Si lo prefieres podemos hablar esto en privado- Carlisle me miró. Así que me levanté de la silla, pero cuando fui a soltar la mano de Bella, ella me la apretó un poco impidiendo que me fuera.

-No. No quiero que se vaya- me dio una mirada de súplica-, por favor.

-Estaré tanto tiempo como quieras- la susurré mirándola a los ojos y volví a sentarme.

-James...- se notaba que le costaba decir su nombre-, se podría decir que vigilaba lo que comía.

-¿Te obligó él que te saltaras comidas?

-No. Eso fue cosa mía- miró la pared de enfrente-. Si un día cenaba mucho, al siguiente no desayunaba, y cosas así. No quería que se notara que había comido demasiado. No quería dejarle de gustar.

Apreté la mandíbula. Ella no debería haber hecho ese tipo de cosas solo para que ese tío no se alejara de su lado, cuando claramente no le importaba lo que le pasara.

-Alguna vez… ¿vomitaste…?

-No- aclaró rápidamente y nosotros dejamos escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Bella, no sé cómo te parecerá esto…- empezó incómodo-, pero creo que deberías hablar con alguien de lo que te pasó. Tener algo de ayuda para poder superarlo.

-Quieres que vea a un psicólogo, ¿verdad?- dijo bajito.

-Sí.

-¿Crees que estoy loca por haberme dejado manipular?- preguntó nerviosa.

-No, pero lo que te pasó no es algo fácil de digerir.

-Está bien- cerró los ojos por un momento-. Solo quiero que esto acabe pronto para poder pasar página.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Pero tengo una petición.

-Dime.

-Quiero que seas tú mi psiquiatra. Ya es bastante embarazoso hablar de lo que pasó; más aún con un desconocido.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Totalmente- dijo con seriedad.

-Entonces por mí no hay ningún problema.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la charla.

-Adelante- respondió Carlisle y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera.

-Doctor Cullen, le necesitan en planta- dijo la mujer.

-Enseguida- se levantó dándole una última mirada a Bella-. Después vendré a verte- ella asintió-. Edward, ¿te quedas o…?

-Se queda- respondió Bella-, ¿verdad?- preguntó esperanzada y algo insegura.

-Lo que tú quieras- respondí.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos después- se despidió y se marchó.

Bella y yo nos miramos de manera incómoda. No sabía que decirle…

-Gracias por no dejarme tirada en la carretera- dijo mirando nuestras manos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- aseguré-. Aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo- dije serio y ella me miró incómoda-. No me malinterpretes- dije rápidamente subiendo mis gafas con mi dedo-, no me arrepiento si es lo que estás pensando, pero me refería a que si no te hubiera tenido que ayudar sería porque tú no habrías pasado por todo esto.

-Entiendo- murmuró-. Pensarás que soy una tonta, ¿verdad?- dijo de repente.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- pregunté confundido.

-Ya conociste a James y con solo hablar con él dos minutos dijiste que era un idiota- sonrió con tristeza-, y yo tardé meses en darme cuenta del monstruo que era.

Apreté la mandíbula. Ella no tenía la culpa de la clase de ser repugnante que era su novio, y una vez más se hacía realidad eso de que el amor es ciego.

-Era tu novio, le querías- me encogí de hombros incómodo-. Supongo que eso era normal.

-¿Sabes lo peor?- dijo de manera irónica-. Que todos me lo habían advertido. Incluso mi padre lo había hecho sin saber que salía con él, pero yo no les hice caso a ninguno. Creía que podría hacer que cambiara- bufó y noté como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos-. Creía que conseguiría que se volviera bueno y seríamos felices- dijo con voz rota. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-No pienses en eso- dije soltando su mano para poder limpiar sus lágrimas con mis dedos-. Hay personas que no valen la pena. Son un caso perdido. Y James era una de ellas.

-Tendría que haberos escuchado- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-A veces tenemos que darnos golpes solos para poder darnos cuenta de la realidad- dije simplemente.

-Quizá tengas razón- dijo en un susurro.

-Bella…- me miró con una profunda tristeza-, sé que no nos conocemos realmente, pero me gustaría cambiar eso- me quité las gafas y las dejé encima de la mesilla que había al lado de la cama-. Desde el día que chocamos no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. Cada noche rezaba por volver a verte y… aunque nuestro reencuentro no es como esperaba que sucediera, me alegra haber podido encontrarte.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó nerviosa.

Era ahora o nunca.

Cogí aire y me preparé para hacer la mayor declaración de mi vida.

-Que te quiero- solté de golpe y los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué? Pero eso no es posible. Si no nos conocemos…

-Espera, por favor- la interrumpí-. Sé que no nos conocemos y que lo que te ha pasado dificulta mucho más esto, pero quiero que confíes en mí- la miré a los ojos y cogí su mano-. Quiero que vayamos paso a paso. Al ritmo que tú quieras. Que seamos amigos, y si con el tiempo las cosas cambian estaré más que feliz de tener una relación contigo.

-Edward…- dijo nerviosa y algo temerosa, a la vez que intentaba soltar mi mano, pero no la dejé. No quería perder su contacto-. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Solo hemos hablado cinco minutos antes de hoy y ¿me estás diciendo que quieres que seamos pareja en un futuro?

-Sé que suena loco, pero sí. Lo que siento es que no pueda ser ahora, pero voy a esperar el tiempo necesario. No voy a darme por vencido- dije seguro-. Quiero que podamos tener una relación de cualquier tipo. Con lo que te sientas más cómoda- Bella me miraba nerviosa y algo desconfiada-. Me gustaría poder ser tu amigo. Un amigo de verdad. Quiero ayudarte a superar este bache, que hablemos de cualquier cosa. Quiero saber todo de ti y quiero contarte todo de mí. Me gustaría saber tus gustos, aficiones… todo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?- preguntó asustada-. ¿Quieres tener una relación conmigo, cuando ni siquiera nos conocemos bien? No sabes si nos vamos a soportar o si vamos a ser compatibles. Además, te has olvidado de un detalle.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté confundido.

-Que estoy rota- dijo de manera vacía mirando hacia el frente.

-Ey- me senté en el borde de la cama, solté su mano, y coloqué las dos a ambos lados de su cara para que me mirara-, tú no estás rota- dije serio.

-Claro que lo estoy- discutió-. Ni siquiera sé si voy a ser capaz de superar esto.

-Yo te voy a ayudar. No voy a dejarte caer- la miré a los ojos fijamente. Bella estaba asustada, pero sabía que no de mí, sino de si volvería a ser ella después de lo que había pasado.

-¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

-Te lo juro- dije apoyando mi frente contra la suya-. No pienso dejarte sola.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

BELLA:

Sentía todo el cuerpo pesado y adolorido. Era como si una montaña de escombros estuviera sobre mí.

Podía escuchar voces a lo lejos, un molesto pitido al lado de mi cabeza y una mano cálida sujetando la mía.

Quería abrir los ojos, poder moverme, así que di un leve apretón a la mano que me tenía sujeta para probar si los músculos me funcionaban y poco a poco abrí los ojos.

Lo primero que medio vi fue a un chico. La luz de la ventana de detrás le iluminaba, molestándome por haber estado dormida; haciéndome la tarea de intentar adivinar quién era más complicada y no pude evitar tensarme. ¿Qué hacia un chico mirándome dormir?

-Bella- la voz de Carlisle me llamó desde el otro lado de la cama-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Carlisle, yo...- y sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar en el mismo instante en el que las imágenes de todo lo sucedido invadieron mi mente. Todo era tan repulsivo y doloroso…

-Tranquila, Bella ya está todo bien- cogió mi mano-. ¿Te duele algo?

-No- sollocé, aunque quería gritarle que me dolía incluso respirar.

-Mira, él es Edward, mi hijo- señaló al chico que estaba a mi lado sujetando mi mano.

-Yo te conozco- dije en cuanto recordé cuando choqué con él.

-Sí, hace unas semanas nos conocimos en el instituto- comentó.

-Te busqué. Quería devolverte el pañuelo, pero ahora...- apreté los ojos al recordar para lo que había servido su pañuelo-. Lo siento, creo que está inservible.

-No pienses en eso. No importa- dijo con voz tranquila.

-Bella, ¿recuerdas lo que te pasó?- preguntó Carlisle soltándome.

-Por desgracia... sí.

-Edward te encontró en la carretera y te trajo ese mismo día. No se ha despegado de tu lado desde entonces. Esme le ha estado obligando ir a casa a cambiarse y comer- sin poder evitarlo le miré. ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias?

-Siento si fue un atrevimiento por mi parte, pero... no podía dejarte. Necesitaba saber que estuvieras bien.

-Gracias- sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban ante la calidez de sus palabras-. Aunque no entiendo porqué.

-Tu padre vendrá por la tarde- dijo Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Y Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmett, también- comentó Edward.

-Bella, las pruebas que te hicimos dijeron que fueron tres los atacantes, ¿hubo alguno más?- mi estómago se revolvió ante la mención de "los atacantes". Jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza pasar por algo así.

-No- susurré.

-Sabemos quienes fueron.

-¿Están detenidos?- pregunté en un susurro. Esperaba que sí, porque la sola idea de saber que aún podían seguir por ahí sueltos, caminando tranquilamente por la calle, pudiendo atacar a alguien más, me ponía enferma.

-Por desgracia no; pero la policía los está buscando. Sus padres tampoco son de ayuda. Ninguno nos creen, aunque las pruebas demuestran que fueron ellos- apreté los ojos. Mis peores temores se estaban cumpliendo.

-¿Cuándo podré irme a casa?

-En unos días. Pero hay algo más de lo que me gustaría hablar- le miré-. Esto es algo que no he hablado con tu padre porque quería hacerlo primero contigo.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Has estado dejando de comer?- sentí la intensa mirada de Edward sobre mí.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿te has estado saltando comidas?, ¿comiendo menos cantidades?- volvió a preguntar y no pude evitar agachar la cabeza-. ¿Esto tiene que ver con James?

-Yo...- mordí mi labio nerviosa.

-Si lo prefieres podemos hablar esto en privado- escuché como la silla en la que estaba Edward sentado se arrastraba por el suelo. Por alguna extraña razón una oleada de pánico me embargó al sentir como él iba a soltar mi mano, así que la sujeté más fuerte para impedir que se fuera.

-No. No quiero que se vaya- le miré suplicante-, por favor.

-Estaré tanto tiempo como quieras- susurró mirándome a los ojos y volvió a sentarse.

-James...- su nombre se atascaba en mi boca-, se podría decir que vigilaba lo que comía.

-¿Te obligó él que te saltaras comidas?

-No. Eso fue cosa mía- miré la pared de enfrente para no tener que mirarle-. Si un día cenaba mucho, al siguiente no desayunaba, y cosas así. No quería que se notara que había comido demasiado. No quería dejarle de gustar.

Ahora me daba cuenta la cantidad de tonterías que había llegado a hacer por un chico. Un chico al que ni siquiera le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Alguna vez… ¿vomitaste…?

-No- aclaré rápidamente y dos suspiros de alivio sonaron en la habitación.

-Bella, no sé cómo te parecerá esto…- empezó incómodo-, pero creo que deberías hablar con alguien de lo que te pasó. Tener algo de ayuda para poder superarlo.

-Quieres que vea a un psicólogo, ¿verdad?- dije bajito.

-Sí.

-¿Crees que estoy loca por haberme dejado manipular?- pregunté nerviosa. Sabía que esa no era una actitud muy normal, pero tampoco creía que fuera para tanto como para ser una loca, ¿verdad?

-No, pero lo que te pasó no es algo fácil de digerir.

-Está bien- cerré los ojos por un momento. Quizá esa era mi mejor opción-. Solo quiero que esto acabe pronto para poder pasar página.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Pero tengo una petición.

-Dime.

-Quiero que seas tú mi psiquiatra. Ya es bastante embarazoso hablar de lo que pasó; más aún con un desconocido.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Totalmente- dije con seriedad no había nadie en quien confiara más para ayudarme.

-Entonces por mí no hay ningún problema.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la charla.

-Adelante- respondió Carlisle y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera.

-Doctor Cullen, le necesitan en planta- dijo la mujer.

-Enseguida- se levantó-. Después vendré a verte- asentí-. Edward, ¿te quedas o…?

-Se queda- dije rápidamente, pero al momento me arrepentí. Quizá él se quería marchar…-, ¿verdad?- pregunté esperanzada y algo insegura.

-Lo que tú quieras- respondió.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos después- se despidió y se marchó.

Después de quedarnos solos, Edward y yo nos miramos de manera incómoda.

-Gracias por no dejarme tirada en la carretera- dije mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas. Su mano era grande y cálida, muy diferente a la mía, que era pequeña y algo fría ahora.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- aseguró-. Aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo- dijo serio. Me removí incómoda-. No me malinterpretes- dijo rápidamente subiendo sus gafas con el dedo. Ese simple gesto me pareció de lo más tierno-, no me arrepiento si es lo que estás pensando, pero me refería a que si no te hubiera tenido que ayudar sería porque tú no habrías pasado por todo esto.

-Entiendo- murmuré-. Pensarás que soy una tonta, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué crees eso?- parecía confundido.

-Ya conociste a James y con solo hablar con él dos minutos dijiste que era un idiota- el recuerdo de aquella mañana me embargó y no pude evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa. Que ciega había sido-, y yo tardé meses en darme cuenta del monstruo que era- noté como su expresión se volvía más seria y su mandíbula se tensaba.

-Era tu novio, le querías- se encogí de hombros de manera incómoda-. Supongo que eso era normal.

-¿Sabes lo peor?- dije de manera irónica-. Que todos me lo habían advertido. Incluso mi padre lo había hecho sin saber que salía con él, pero yo no les hice caso a ninguno. Creía que podría hacer que cambiara- bufé a la vez que las lágrimas amenazaban con caer-. Creía que conseguiría que se volviera bueno y seríamos felices- dije con voz rota. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas.

Seguramente me veía de lo más ridícula contándole a Edward mis penas y llorando delante de él.

-No pienses en eso- dijo soltando mi mano de repente. Al momento sentí frío al perder su contacto, pero lo que no me esperaba era que fuera a quitar mis lágrimas con sus dedos-. Hay personas que no valen la pena. Son un caso perdido. Y James era una de ellas.

-Tendría que haberos escuchado- dije con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus caricias.

-A veces tenemos que darnos golpes solos para poder darnos cuenta de la realidad- dijo simplemente.

-Quizá tengas razón- susurré.

-Bella…- le miré lentamente. Parecía nervioso y eso le hacía verse más adorable. Edward tenía ese toque inocente, pero a la vez decidido-, sé que no nos conocemos realmente, pero me gustaría cambiar eso- se quitó las gafas y pude apreciar mejor sus increíbles ojos verdes. Jamás había visto unos ojos así. Eran de esos ojos que te quitaban el aliento. Había soñado con ellos desde el día que nos conocimos-. Desde el día que chocamos no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. Cada noche rezaba por volver a verte y… aunque nuestro reencuentro no es como esperaba que sucediera, me alegra haber podido encontrarte.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté nerviosa. No sabía a donde quería llegar.

Noté como cogía aire para hablar.

-Que te quiero- soltó de golpe. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué? Pero eso no es posible. Si no nos conocemos…

-Espera, por favor- me interrumpió-. Sé que no nos conocemos y que lo que te ha pasado dificulta mucho más esto, pero quiero que confíes en mí- me miró directamente a los ojos y sentí como era absorbida por ese mar verde. Mi mano recuperó el calor cuando sentí como volvía a colocar la suya sobre la mía-. Quiero que vayamos paso a paso. Al ritmo que tú quieras. Que seamos amigos, y si con el tiempo las cosas cambian estaré más que feliz de tener una relación contigo.

-Edward…- dije nerviosa y algo temerosa, a la vez que intentaba soltar su mano. Por muy reconfortante que fuera su calor, también me abrumaba. No podía pensar con claridad con él tan cerca, pero de todas formas no me dejó soltarle-. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Solo hemos hablado cinco minutos antes de hoy y ¿me estás diciendo que quieres que seamos pareja en un futuro?- lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido. Vale que era muy mono, me sentía atraída por él, y quizá, no me lo había sacado de la cabeza desde que le conocí, pero de ahí a tener sentimientos por él… eso era un gran paso… Un paso que no estaba preparada a dar ahora mismo.

-Sé que suena loco, pero sí. Lo que siento es que no pueda ser ahora, pero voy a esperar el tiempo necesario. No voy a darme por vencido- parecía muy seguro de sus palabras-. Quiero que podamos tener una relación de cualquier tipo. Con lo que te sientas más cómoda- sus palabras me ponían nerviosa y a la vez no podía evitar desconfiar. Por muy mono que me pareciera acaba de descubrir, de la peor manera, que las apariencias engañan, y que no podía dejarme llevar así como así por una cara bonita-. Me gustaría poder ser tu amigo. Un amigo de verdad. Quiero ayudarte a superar este bache, que hablemos de cualquier cosa. Quiero saber todo de ti y quiero contarte todo de mí. Me gustaría saber tus gustos, aficiones… todo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?- pregunté asustada-. ¿Quieres tener una relación conmigo, cuando ni siquiera nos conocemos bien? No sabes si nos vamos a soportar o si vamos a ser compatibles. Además, te has olvidado de un detalle.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó confundido.

-Que estoy rota- dije de manera vacía mirando hacia la pared de en frente.

-Ey- noté como se sentaba en el borde de la cama, soltaba mi mano, y colocaba las dos a ambos lados de mi cara para que le mirara-, tú no estás rota- dijo serio.

-Claro que lo estoy- discutí-. Ni siquiera sé si voy a ser capaz de superar esto.

-Yo te voy a ayudar. No voy a dejarte caer- me miró a los ojos fijamente. Estaba asustada, pero no de él. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía confiar en él. Lo que realmente me daba miedo era si alguna vez podría superar todo esto. Volver a la normalidad.

-¿Me lo prometes?- pregunté al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo.

-Te lo juro- dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía-. No pienso dejarte sola.

**Hola! Bueno, por aquí os dejé un nuevo capítulo de este gran drama. **

**Que levante la mano quién haya dejado un charco de babas por Edward! Jajaja**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer y haber dejado vuestro comentario ^^**

**(Sandy56): Hola, sé que lo que le pasó a Bella es fuerte, pero esa era la idea desde un principio. Hacerla pasar por algo traumático para que después pudiera apreciar con claridad lo bueno. **

**(Accountkiller96): Espero que te haya gustado el capi =)**

**(DanielaMC1): Tranquila, que de aquí en adelante la cosa se pone mejor.**

**(Mary Baltazar): Me alegra que te encantara ^^ muchas gracias.**

**(Supattinsondecullen): Sip, pero no solo James, también sus dos perritos falderos que también participaron ¬¬º**

**(Ashleyswan): Tranquila todo irá cayendo sobre su propio peso. Esos animales no se van a librar. Y por supuesto que Edward la va a ayudar ^^**

**Facebook: **_**EML-Fanfiction**_

**También podéis pasaros por mis otras historias:**

**-****¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?****: **

**Unas semanas antes de la boda, Bella empieza a tener sueños extraños y a despertar en diferentes lugares, y lo relaciona con los nervios del enlace, pero no deben ser solo nervios cuando Victoria está relacionada... Es mi primera historia, espero que os guste :)**

**-****Outtakes Pov Edward: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?:**

**Aquí os dejo las escenas más importantes de la historia narrada por Edward, dónde por fin sabremos que era lo que pensaba y como se sentía cuando Bella estaba siendo acosada por unos sádicos vampiros. Espero que os gusten :)**

**-****Encarcelada****: **

**Ésta es la historia de como me condené el día que dije "Sí, quiero". Jamás pensé que esas dos simples palabras tendrían tanta repercusión en mi vida. (Todos humanos) Espero que os guste :)**

**-****No todo es lo que parece:**

**Edward Cullen es el nuevo actor del momento. Guapo, sexy y joven. El único problema es que detrás de las cámaras es un arrogante con el ego y la fama por las nubes; cosa que cambiará cuando deba volver al instituto y allí conozca a la hija del jefe de policía, Bella Swan, que hará que todo su mundo quede patas arriba. (Todos humanos). Espero que os guste :)**

**-****One Shot: ¡Éste cuerpo no es mío!****:**

**¿Qué pasaría si un día despertases y te dieras cuenta que no estás en tu cuerpo? -¡Edward, creo que tenemos un problema! -Carlisle no se lo va a creer... Ambientado entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse. Es mi primer OS, espero que os guste :)**

**-****BromaVSVenganza****:**

**Una cosa llevó a la otra y… Solo fue una vez. Te prometo que no pasará de nuevo. Yo te quiero. -No, Edward. Esto no te lo voy a perdonar en la vida. ¡Lárgate! -Se acabó. -Por supuesto que se acabó. Entre Luna nueva y Eclipse.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


End file.
